Talk:Arie van Bruggen
Is this dude the Paul of DX:HR? I was unfortunately, doing a stealth pacifist playthrough and didn't have any weapons to give to him - apparently you can't give him the stun gun or tranq rifle. He then pissed his pants and hid himself inside the pod, but I doubt that's enough for him to survive. I did take care to incap all of the guards instead of just escaping, but it's pretty relevant to this page whether it's possible or not for this guy to survive - and what you need to do to ensure that. Needs more investigation. Krigwin 14:25, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I didnt give him anything (but made sure to kill every belltower guy there) and I ahvent seen him again yet (Im almost done with the game). Someone who did give him a weapon should find out. Dorgles 01:41, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :Strange. The image doesnt show up in the template. Try it. Dorgles 02:32, August 30, 2011 (UTC) His fate If you provide him a weapon that he can use, he WILL escape; and later on, he'll contact you via Infolink, thank you, and add 2000 credits to your account. He's inaccessible for the rest of the game (i.e. fled). If you don't, he'll flee and die. He's still linaccessible. It doesn't matter all that much; Tong will still be annoyed in either case since he's out an asset, nobody else cares, and 2000 credits is unlikely to matter to you at this point considering how few merchants there are and how little there is to buy, to the point where you might easily finish the game with over 20K unspent credits even after buying every Praxis kit, fully upgrading one weapon and mostly upgrading another, and loading up on hundreds of bullets even if you don't bother selling anything at all and pick up weapons only for ammo points. (Never mind that this is a ludicrously silly mechanic, since - you can't carry duplicate weapons (thus, no spare Zenith unless you first drop yours and pick up another before initiating conversation... which you have NO reason to do unless you've been spoiled beforehand) - realistically it wouldn't help his odds against Belltower anyway, unless he's got a lot of hidden combat augs and combat training; he'd still die unless you rout them or bait them into all chasing you - if you choose to fight your way out, there will be shortly ample weapons for him to take and very few enemies remaining to use them on.) 08:28, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Anon. Dutch name convention If his nationality is Dutch/Flemish, then you should write his name like it's meant to: the "van" is in lowercase but only if it is preceded by his first name; i.e. Arie van Bruggen. However, when stating only the surname, the Van should have a capital letter; i.e. Van Bruggen. On a side note, he sounds and looks more like a Jamaican. The Netherlands has the Antilles as colonies still(excluding Aruba, legally they are just cities with a special status), and Suriname was a colony untill the seventies. Dutch is still the lingua franca(alongside sranang in Suriname) and language of legislation in both. The Caribbean or "Jamaican" (not quite, more likely Antillean or Surinamese) accent is not that farfetched and quite logical considering his skintone. Armin van Buuren ?? "His name, Arie van Bruggen, may be an easter egg referring to Dutch trance producer Armin van Buuren." Really ?? That seems rather steep. Not only does he share nothing in common with Armin van Buuren, his name is a very common dutch name. If it really was an easter egg or reference, it would be more obvious. Ill take the liberty of removing that. 20:17, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Formatting Can someone fix the formating of the spoiler template? Because of its center positioning, it's screwing with this page's layout. ResistanZ 06:12, June 6, 2012 (UTC)